


The Cursed Child & His Savior

by Ivy_Sylph



Series: MadaTobiWeek2018 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alive Kawarama, Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, Dark Tobirama, Day 6, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Revenge, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolf Tobirama, Wizard Madara, alive Itama, mention the Senju Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_Sylph/pseuds/Ivy_Sylph
Summary: Human fear what they don't know, but they must never forget, they reap what they sow.The child they hunted no longer the small weak child, and now, they paid their sins. They will never know all it takes was one meeting, and the fate already sealed. Dead is the only thing left for them...Theme: SupernaturalFor: MadaTobiWeek2018 on Tumblr





	The Cursed Child & His Savior

**Author's Note:**

> You can found the event here https://madatobiweek.tumblr.com  
> The picture base on this fic is here https://ivysylph.tumblr.com/post/176581789819/day-6-supernatual-the-wolf-the-wizard  
> This one is for the Sixth day of MadaTobiWeek2018, Supernatural

**The Cursed Child and his Savior**

 

Footsteps after footsteps, echoed sharply around the dark forest, and as the small person walked deeper and deeper inside this place, the winds sudden picked up its sound and howled right next to him, as if it wanted him to go back to where he belonged to. Stopped for a few seconds, he took a look at his surrounding, but there was no one else here but the lone figure, except for the Moon Goddess – who he has always considered as his mother because his mother died after giving birth to his youngest brother. Go back? He couldn’t, especial when it is better this way. Without him, his brothers wouldn’t have to endure Butsuma’s beat up, because he knew they only receive it due to him. If he wasn’t there, they wouldn’t need to try and protect him anymore, right? It hurts, he didn’t want to leave them behind, but this is the only choice he has in order to protect them. He didn’t ask to be born as an albino, or the fact he received that damn curse, but it happened and he was too young to do something about that. Everywhere he goes, people scorn him and taunt him, everywhere he shows up, people would hide away their kids... Hashirama, Kawarama and Itama are the one three that care for him, and he didn’t want to burden anymore, so he left.

 

Carried on, the small child never knew he was being watched by not just one but two pairs of onyx eyes. However, they weren’t any around him, but rather, they were watching him through an orb, this has been happening since the moment he stepped inside the forest.

“So he is finally here....” One of the two male spoke up, eyes still glued on the orbs, not only amusement but also in curious.

“You should never doubt my skill, little bro.” Narrowed eyes in dangerous, but there was no threat behind those dark and deep orbs – this earned a chuckle from the younger male between the two.

“I never doubt you, brother, but I will forever find this amusement.” Who would think his brother’s mate would born that late? No wonder the man is so grumpy and insane half of the time, probably because the empty feeling due to the fact his mate has yet been born. “But, what are you going to do?”

That’s a good question, because he barely knows a thing about this small figure, except for the fact he is his mate. Mused for a moment, he knew with or without a mate, he still alive and as strong as ever, after all, wizards like him has plenty ways to twist the rules. However, he did want to accept the young human as well, after all, this stranger was born to be his mate, that mean they will work well together, yes? And as someone who is quite strong himself, the Uchiha believed that his mate will be as strong as he is. Perhaps the young one still small and weak right now, but years is meaningless in their view, especial when wizards like them can live really long... More than human can ever dream of.

 

“You can enjoy the show, Izuna. I will go check on him myself.”

Indeed, Madara is quite curious himself, he wanted to know what made his mate entered this forest as such time, especial when this is called the Forest of Death. Through the orbs, there weren’t many things he could see, and Madara wasn’t that patient, he wanted to learn about his mate right now to decide if he is worth keeping or not. Arrogant Madara may said, but it wasn’t his fault for being such strong creature? Ignored the look from his brother, Madara vanished from his spot just to appeared right in front his supposed-to-be-mate, which startled the young male a lot because he didn’t expect this to happen. Tobirama has no idea how this male can suddenly appeare out of thin air like that, but he is far from stupid. There is a reason why he chose this forest instead, it wasn’t just because it is near his village but there was something more... The rumours about a pair of dark wizards who live deep inside this forest...

 

“Well well... What do we have here?” Dark deep voice echoed through the air and Tobirama felt chill ran down to his spin. He is scared and he knows he should run right away, but no, this is his choice and it wasn’t like the Senju even has any other choice. Gripped on his own hoodie, the young boy looked up, red orbs full of determine even if he is shaking in fear. However, this still impressed Madara a lot, not many dare to meet his eyes like that, especial a brat who he believed only 8 or 9 – at least that’s how Tobirama looks like, small and weak.

“Are.... Are you the dark wizard?” Lifted an eyebrow from the young boy’s question, but Madara decided to play along, he is here because of this after all.

“Oh? Searching for me, are you? Shouldn’t you state your name first, little human?” Scoffed at being called ‘little’, Tobirama wasted no time to answer him.

“I’m Senju Tobirama, and I have come here to ask you for a favor?” Paused, Tobirama looked down slightly, that’s why he missed the calculation look on Madara's face. Deep breath, the young Senju finally looked up, red orbs bored straight into onyx one, and he heard himself told him his wish. “I want you to kill me.”

Out of everything, this clearly wasn’t what Madara expected. Frowned lightly, the Uchiha knelt down in front of Tobirama, especial after he has noticed those scars on his little mate’s face. Truth it is still night time, but the light from the moon is more than enough to show him what he needed to see.

“Hold out your hand.” Confused by the wizard’s demand, but being a good boy, Tobirama still did as order. However, only when Madara rolled up Tobirama’s sleeves that he realized what the wizard wanted and quickly withdrew his hand, but it’s already too late. What needed to be seen already seen by Madara. And honestly, even if Tobirama wasn’t his mate, he will still get angry by what he just seen. For wizards like them, children are to be treasure, not to be abused like that. No wonder he could hear the faint scent of blood in the air, no wonder his mate seem so small... All the scars and bruises, it is all clear now.

 

“Who did it?”

“. . .”

“Who.Did.It?”

Tobirama truly couldn’t understand it, why would the wizard even care? Wasn’t he the bad one? Shouldn’t he kill him right now? The young boy just stood like there, eyes glanced away as he was unsure about what to do.

“Tobirama... Answer me, or I will make you.” It wouldn’t that hard to spill the secret from the young boy, he has many ways to do it – which didn’t involve harming him.

“I... It’s my village” Muttered quietly, yet, he still avoided Madara’s eyes. “I’m a cursed to them... so I suppose it just make sense why they would hate me so much. But why do you even care anyway?”

“And why do you think you are a cursed to them?”

“Because...” Tobirama bit down on his lower lip, however, in the end he still told him, he knew he wouldn’t able to lie to him anyway. “Because I was bitten by a werewolf... They couldn’t kill me because Butsuma, I mean, the one who supposed to be my father, is the chief of the village, but that didn’t mean they can’t hurt me.” He would never accept that man as his father, Butsuma was supposed to protect him, but no, that man was the one who encourage the village to beat him, believe it will make him submit to them even when he changed into werewolf...

 

Silence seem to fill the forest, and the small Senju wondered if it will be the same for the wizard as well, will he hates him for something he has no control over. After all, while they are both some creatures belong to the darkness, werewolf is known for their crazy and blood lust when the full moon appeared, Tobirama has heard story about it, but he never test it himself, after all, he only 11 right now. The changing only happened when he reached 12, which will be a few months later, he didn’t want to hurt his brothers in accident, that’s why he left and hoped to die before something bad happen.

“Do you hate them?”

Right now, Madara could fully understand the story, but why would he hates him? This is more than perfect, as a dark creature, he wouldn’t want his mate someone too naive or innocence, thus, it only pleased him when he knew Tobirama is the same like him. As for the werewolf’s blood lust, he believed he can make some potion for that.

Blinked at the wizard’s question, Tobirama wasn’t sure how to answer him. Will it changes anything?

“And what if I said yes? That I hate them, that I wish to kill them for everything they have done to me!” All the hate he always hides, there was nothing for him to hold it back anymore. He just wanted them dead, it was their choices to hurt him, so it only mutual that this is his choice, to hurt them back. He wasn’t born a demon, it was them who created this demon!

“Then give me your everything... I can fulfill your wish, I can kill them. All you needed to do is give yourself to me, from your mind, your heart, to your body and your soul...”

 

Madara isn’t a good person, but as he said, children are to be treasure, not to abuse like that. He has no idea what Tobirama has gone through, but he will soon figure it out. Still, Madara believed it wasn’t something small, especial with the injures and bruises on the young Senju’s arms. He believed there is more under those old clothes. However, Madara didn’t expect Tobirama's answer to be something like that.

“No. I don’t need you to kill them for me.” Hands tightened into a fist, enough to dig his nails into his palm, Tobirama looked at Madara with every courage he ever has and spoke clearly each words. “I will kill them myself...That’s why I’m willing to give you my everything, as long as you make me stronger.” Enough to protect his brothers and enough to kill them all. They will pay for their crimes...

Blinked, Madara truly surprise by Tobirama’s words, honestly, he has expected the young boy to agree to it without hesitate, but this is even better. Unable to control himself, he bursted into laughter, pleased by his mate’s answer as he finished his examination. Yes, this one is perfect, but even if his mate isn’t, he will still keep him anyway. Who would turn away someone with such looks and a clever mind like that? It seems like his life will no longer boring, and he will have fun making Tobirama the strongest werewolf ever. After all, only the strongest could stand by his side, yes? He wasn’t just a dark wizard, he is the strongest one ever. Destruction – that’s what he will bring upon whoever dare to stand against him. However, whoever he considers as his family, Madara can promise he will give them nothing but glory.

 

“Very well... Tobirama.” Chuckled, the man lifted up Tobirama’s chin and allowed their eyes to meet, red orbs crossed onyx one, and Tobirama felt as if there is nothing he can hide from this man. But at the same time, something inside him just ... fullfil. Confused, but he must admit, he doesn’t fear him. “Remember this, my name is Uchiha Madara and under my name, I swear to you... No matter what, I will always protect you and care you, I will make you the strongest werewolf ever and I will give you all the tool you need for your revenge.”

Eyes widen, there was barely anything for the young Senju to say, his mind blank as he just didn’t know what is happening anymore. Too many things run through his mind right now, but one thing he is sure of – Madara won’t lie to him. He has no idea why but he just knows! There is someone beside his brothers who trust in him and willing to protect him, someone that accept him no matter. It just too much for the young Senju and he just couldn’t hold it back anymore, tears ran down to his cheek and he threw himself at the wizard, clung to him with everything he has. He has no idea why Madara chose to help him or protect him, no knowledge why he trusts the man this much, but he willing to make a bet and follows him... It wasn’t like Tobirama has anything to lost, he already accepted his death, why would he cares now?

 

“Shh.... I promise you, little one, I will never leave you...”

“I .... I promise you too, I will always stand by your side and follow your words.”

Just as they finished their sentence, red strings appeared out of thin airs and wrapped around their wrist. Perhaps Tobirama is too clueless for this, but someone like Madara could understand this so well. The more it wrapped around their arms, the more crazy they are for each other. It promised a love where they could never separate each other, a relationship where they love and love, even more than they ever know. Onyx eyes seems to lit up as this, amused by what just happened, but he barely made any comment, just hugged him closer. The night still young and this only the beginning, he has many things to explain and of course, he wouldn’t force himself on Tobirama. He believed his mate will fall for him eventually, and only when his small mate is at age that he would accept him.

“Come... it’s time to go home.”

And with that, the two figures disappeared, as if they have never been there in the first place.

 

One fateful meeting, and that was all it needs to change the whole land. The villagers will never know just what have they brought upon their village, nor what have they lost. Too happy because the cursed child is gone, they never noticed the darkness from the forest seem to spread wider and wider...

Soon, his brothers would be found missing as well and within a few years... the village was no more. Destroyed by wild animal – but those who managed to escape know better than that, it wasn’t some wild animal, it was him, the one who they have scorned and abused, he has returned for their blood and even if they are well hidden now, they can still hear it, his taunts, his laugh and his bloody eyes... But is it just their imagine? They soon knew their answers when suddenly, they were transported to somewhere else.

“You can run, but you can’ hide.”

And screamed they did, because Tobirama was no longer alone, because he no longer the small kid they once abused. The Tobirama they knew no longer exist, in his place is now a mature man, with dark red eyes that promised a lot of pain, and beside him, the fearsome wizard laughed. They knew, they are doomed...

 

**[We stopped checking for monster under our bed when we realized they were inside us.]**

 

 

 **End**.


End file.
